


【KK】不能饱不能够（浴衣孕期）

by tzkcxy



Category: KKH - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 17:55:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20475167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tzkcxy/pseuds/tzkcxy
Summary: 【KKH】不能饱不能够*伪现实向，平行宇宙的浴衣孕期普雷*注意避雷！！孕期！！真的孕！！一切设定都是我编的！不是ABO！不是ABO！不是ABO！所以大家也注意避雷……谁让最近小子太搞事了！！！*大体背景是这个世界里面只有灵魂伴侣才能让男人怀孕√*咱们嗷3见*我说过不写abo就是不写，不会真香，认为我真香的请还是别看了，真的，给大家一点轻松自在不要较真*【！！注意预警！！】站着，跪着，趴着，过于汁水淋漓，过于！非常多汁的桃子w出现了一个类似男性“子宫”的器官，介意请立刻停止阅读！怀都怀了x





	【KK】不能饱不能够（浴衣孕期）

又是一天工作结束，堂本刚在玄关站了一会儿，摸了摸微微隆起的小腹，笑着放下了钥匙拎着包来到了客厅里。  
家里的那个大叔刚才说孕夫不准过多走动，所以自告奋勇买菜去了。堂本刚摸着下巴想了想，白天穿浴衣的感觉还不错，嗯……端枪瞄准的时候他可是感觉到了，某位大叔挨着自己来回磨蹭……幸亏自己表面功夫到家才没露馅呢！  
那就玩这个好了……  
堂本刚去卧室找出了自己去年夏天买来的一套情侣浴衣，虽然说不能公然穿着出去看烟花大会，但是在家里穿穿也是不错的。  
他拿着其中一套去了浴室。

堂本光一买好了最近三天的食材之后立刻就赶回了家。最近堂本刚食量有点变大了，也就是那么多吃四五口的程度吧，在堂本光一眼里简直就是迟一分钟给他做饭就能让他饿死的地步——做完饭还要把人搂在怀里一口一口喂到嘴边才能行那种。  
他开门的时候堂本刚刚好擦着半干的发梢从浴室里走出来，因为刚刚洗过澡的缘故，他的皮肤变得又白又嫩透着气色极好的红晕，看得堂本光一“咕噜”一声咽了口口水，半张着嘴愣在了原地。  
“怎么了大叔？”堂本刚笑了起来，浴衣宽大的袖子遮不住他圆润好看的臂膀，自从肚子里揣了小家伙以来他身上就出现了一种从来没有过的吸引力，虽然两人已经在一起十多年了，但是堂本光一还是会时不时地看呆。  
“……我、我去给你做饭。”堂本光一赶忙收回目光，想到还是喂饱他更加重要，急匆匆地绕过他想要去厨房，却在两人擦肩的时候，他余光注视到堂本刚脸上出现了一抹忧伤的神色。  
堂本光一不愧是舞台多年身手了得（？），脚后跟支撑着身体顺溜地转了半圈不过转瞬就止了离开的势头将人揽在怀里心疼地连声追问：“怎么了Tsuyo？怎么不开心了？是谁惹你生气了还是肚子不舒服了？是不是饿坏了？先去休息一会儿哦我马上就把饭做好……”“噗……哼哼哼~”  
堂本刚见他如此紧张自己，难掩甜蜜地笑出了声音，抬手轻柔地捏捏堂本光一的脸颊软软地说：“没事啦，只是看你那么快就走了，还以为我对你……已经没有吸引力了。”说着，他的眼神黯淡下去，一手抚摸在了自己还算平坦的小腹，忧虑地喃喃，“我、我会越变越胖，越来越难看，要是你不喜欢我了……”“我怎么会不喜欢你呢？！”  
堂本光一险些原地炸毛，他又怕动作太大会让堂本刚不舒服，于是克制着自己的力道揽着他却连珠炮一样地念叨起来：“谁都可以怀疑我的爱只有你不行！刚，我们已经认识快三十年了，你还不清楚我是什么样的人吗？我们可是几万人里面才出一对的灵魂伴侣！再说你怀着的可是我们两个人的宝宝，我怎么可能因为宝宝长大就不喜欢你了？我……我……”  
说到最后，他耳朵上泛起了可疑的红晕，突然就结巴了起来：“我、你、你明知道我最近，最近都……越来越没有办法抗拒你了……”  
“是吗？”堂本刚掩藏好眼底的狡黠故意拖长了嗓音问，“你怎么没法抗拒了？”  
“我……不想跟你分开。”堂本光一环抱着他依旧纤细的腰身，凑到颊边用高挺的鼻梁去蹭他的脸颊一边低缓地喃喃道，“想要一直这样贴着你、抱着你……就这样，你就在我怀里哪里都不要去……”他深深地吸了一口气，动摇地更加厉害，“你的味道好好闻，我、我忍不住……”  
堂本刚再也掩饰不住幸福的笑，他转身用力搂住了堂本光一的脖子。  
“Tsuyo？”  
“已经有不少人在猜我是不是怀孕了。”堂本刚趴在他耳边悄悄地嘟囔，“我们、我们要不要公开？”  
公开的问题他们曾经讨论过好多次，毕竟两个人十年之前就已经确定了彼此就是灵魂伴侣，但当时因为的环境原因、再加上两个人还是以工作为中心，所以一直隐瞒到了现在。  
这次堂本刚铺垫了那么久才小心翼翼地试探，是因为他真的不想再瞒下去了。再说，再有三四个月自己的肚子就要大到遮掩不住了，到时候一切都会变的极其麻烦。  
大概也是因为有了宝宝的缘故，他最近变得越发纤细敏感，原本跟堂本光一商量的好好地要一直把关系藏下去的，但是他却想要反悔了。而且他还觉得委屈至极，明明两个人是命运注定的灵魂伴侣，是那些凡人（？）都应该仰望歆羡的存在，可是他们却要把这一重身份掩藏起来。  
堂本光一抱着他考虑了一阵，随后摸摸他的发梢又轻又柔地问：“Tsuyo想公开了？”  
“嗯……”堂本刚抱着他的手臂又紧了紧。  
并不只有堂本光一渴望触碰他，他也渴望着随时随地能够跟他紧紧相拥，或是做些亲密缠绵的事情。  
他望向堂本光一的眼睛，在其中满溢着的柔情里看到了自己清晰的倒影。安心感传遍全身，他因为紧张而绷紧的肩膀也放松下来。  
“好。交给我吧。”堂本光一充满怜爱地揉揉他的脑袋，他清晰地感觉到堂本刚的体温透过那层薄薄的浴衣传到自己身上，但是想到他还没有吃东西，赶忙压下心头蠢蠢欲动的那些想法，亲昵地将人直接抱到沙发上，然后帮他打开电视调好频道、倒了杯常温的果汁稳稳递到他手上，然后才亲亲他的额头准备去做饭。  
“要被你宠成废物啦！”堂本刚笑着抱怨道。  
“那更好。我来养。”堂本光一捧着他的脸颊，极轻极快地在他唇上亲吻两下，抵住他的额头柔情蜜意道，“在我眼里你永远都是最可爱最能干的宝贝。”  
“好啦！肉麻死了！”  
堂本刚夸张地搓搓手臂笑着赶他去做晚餐，美滋滋地吸着果汁享受着他的照顾。  
男人怀孕的情况原本就极稀有而且对于他这一方来说又极辛苦，当初两人得知灵魂伴侣可以受孕的时候还争执了一番，堂本光一甚至都豁出去了打算自己被他压一次来替他孕育两个人的宝宝……  
堂本刚简直感动又觉得好笑，那个一直倔强地不肯在下面的家伙啊，竟然因为不想让自己痛苦而愿意牺牲那样大。  
当时堂本刚以“不可以揣着宝宝到处乱飞”为理由拒绝了他，之后两人就再也没有提起这件事情。  
孕夫的最佳年纪是三十五到四十岁，因为他们原本寿命就比普通人长一些，而且这个年纪身体完全成熟、可以更好地承受孩子成长带来的压迫和不适，两人从两年之前就在试着想要拥有一个属于他们的宝宝了，但是一直没能成功，直到三个月前才有了反应，堂本刚堪堪赶上了最佳年龄的末班车，这样看来他们还是挺幸运的。  
堂本刚心里清楚，就算堂本光一不说，他还是非常渴望能够拥有一个自己的孩子的。要是再不成功，他们就要去找代孕妈妈了，不得不说命运之神对他们真的非常好。  
不如说……是对自己非常好吧。竟然恩赐自己遇到了堂本光一……  
“Tsuyo，吃饭了，想什么呢？”  
“嗯？”堂本刚茫然地一抬头，看到堂本光一大大的笑脸出现在自己眼前。两人如同往常一样亲昵而自然地接了个吻，随后一起来到餐厅吃晚餐。  
因为在工作的地方傍晚也吃了个便当——虽然堂本刚当时没什么胃口就吃了一半，另一半一股脑全塞给了堂本光一——所以堂本光一并没有准备太多的东西，只是煮了点粥配了几个小菜、柔软又好消化，他还买了西瓜，待会儿洗过澡之后可以跟堂本刚一起吃吃西瓜乘乘凉。  
这样度过一个非常浪漫而亲密的夜晚。  
然而当堂本光一洗过澡换好浴衣出来、牵着堂本刚的手来到阳台打算过去简单地乘一下凉看着星星浪漫一番的时候，一拉开门，“呼”地一股热气扑面而来，两人都僵硬了。  
他们两个互看一眼，果断关上门端着西瓜回到客厅里，吹着凉爽的空调惬意地在那边吃起了西瓜。  
现实向爱豆可不是盖的！  
看星星吃西瓜虽然浪漫嘛，哪有舒服重要！  
“Tsuyo！都已经第二碗了，吃过就好了哦。”堂本光一把切好的西瓜快仔细地用牙签去掉了籽之后嘱咐着递到堂本刚手里，随后看他笑眯眯地叉起一块喂给自己，无奈地张嘴接着吃了。  
“你看！都是跟扣酱分享一起吃的嘛！所以我并没有吃两碗哦！还可以吃一碗！”堂本刚咬着牙签眼睛亮晶晶地欢快地宣布。  
堂本光一一边无奈地抱怨：“我才只吃了三块而已嘛……”却一边又帮他处理起了第三碗。反正这次买回来的西瓜是刚切的很新鲜，而且也不冰，小碗也不大，吃三碗就三碗吧。  
堂本刚一边插西瓜吃一边帮堂本光一卷好袖子，原本稍微卷一下、避免沾到果汁就行了的，但是他偏要把袖子一口气卷到肩膀上，随后顺着宽大的袖口伸进去，揉搓起了堂本光一厚实的胸肌。  
切西瓜的手停了停，堂本光一淡定地继续。  
堂本刚见他没有反应，变本加厉的贴过去，整个人都靠在他的后背上，指尖找到柔软的乳首捻住顽皮地揉搓了一下。  
堂本刚看了看自己身上浅白的浴衣，用力拉扯了一下领口露出小半片白皙的胸膛来，去磨蹭堂本光一裸露出来的手臂。  
果然堂本光一的身体僵硬地更厉害了，但是他依旧迅速地切好了西瓜块，然后一边挑着西瓜籽一边淡淡地问：“不吃西瓜了？”  
“我也想问呢。”堂本刚舔舔唇边的果汁暧昧地吻着他的颈侧问，“你是想吃西瓜呢……还是想吃我？”  
堂本光一咬牙切齿地想，要不是地板太凉，自己绝对现在立刻马上把人按在地板上扒光！然而他还是得稍稍收拾好刀具擦干净手然后又快又稳地把人抱上床去……  
浴衣已经微微散开了，堂本光一干脆脱都没脱直接将人深深吻住，接吻的同时探手去够放在床头的润滑剂。堂本刚主动顺从地张开双腿夹住他的身体热情回应他的亲吻，他发现一旦堂本光一兴奋起来，自己就再也无法抗拒他强势霸道的压制。  
他很喜欢这种感觉。  
堂本光一一顿狼吻发泄了一下心头的欲念，稳了稳呼吸将润滑剂挤在手上帮他扩张。现在堂本刚的身体不比往日，虽然敏感了很多，但同时也脆弱不少，尤其是亲热的时候不可以太深太快怕伤到孩子，堂本光一每次都小心温柔极了，甚至温柔到没有办法过瘾。  
热情的后穴吸住了他的食指，堂本光一细碎地亲吻着堂本刚面颊到颈侧柔软的肌肤，缓慢地抽动手指将润滑剂涂满每一处角落。  
“嗯~~一根不够……”堂本刚很快低喘起来，他大大地张着腿抓住堂本光一的手臂催促道，“可以、可以了，快点……扣酱，快点，我想要你进来……”  
堂本光一也只能一边咬牙切齿一边轻缓地送进第二根手指。他下身已经硬涨的发痛，却只能在堂本刚大腿旁边先胡乱顶刺着发泄一番。现在宝宝才将将满了三个月，在这之前他可是吃尽了苦头就连激烈一点的腿交都不敢奢望，可是要憋死了！偏偏堂本刚还敏感又热情，每次都这样磨他……  
“你这个可恶的小混蛋！”堂本光一在他耳畔咬牙切齿，将手指微微分开帮他适应更粗的插入，听着他又甜又软的呻吟，脑袋里面“嗡嗡”地一阵接一阵，要不是他忍耐力足够强……  
“光一~没关系的，没、没事……进来吧，快进来……”  
堂本刚在这么一小会儿的时间里看上去已经变得糟糕极了，他双颊绯红，那片情欲的红色已经蔓延到了他的脖颈，连同一小片浴衣遮掩着的胸膛都变得泛红透粉，双眼盈着的两汪水汽倒映着堂本光一快要忍到极限的影子。  
堂本光一忍不下去，他分开推起了堂本刚的双腿让他将股间大大敞开，看着那泛红濡湿的穴口他用力闭了一下眼睛稳了稳心神，随后才凑近了些，执着性器轻柔地触碰着那个细小的孔洞。  
“呜~~舒服……”  
只是与他这样接触着，堂本刚就舒适地低吟起来，他主动地收缩着肌肉，紧贴着那里的性器被柔软的穴口吮了两下，堂本光一吸了口气，慢慢沉腰顶入。  
紧致的甬道热情地紧裹着他，蠕动吮吸着每一寸入侵的地方，堂本刚不满于他的速度，扭动着腰主动迎合上去。堂本光一没有制止他，反正自己控制着速度也就不会伤到他了，这一点小小的主动还是安心享受比较好。  
插入的过程如往常一般温柔，但是堂本刚无法满足，他双手紧紧抓着堂本光一的手臂可怜又乞求地看着他，讨好地左右扭动着腰主动吞吐着体内的那根棒子。  
湿热紧致的包裹带来了如天堂一般的极致快感，堂本光一闭上眼睛低叹着呻吟了几声，忽的想到一个好主意，于是若有所指地问：“Tsuyo想不想痛快一点地做一场？嗯？”  
“诶？想！”单单是听着堂本光一那样说，堂本刚的心脏就狂跳了起来，他的眸中燃烧起了火焰，但是下一刻空虚重新袭来，堂本光一竟将性器完全从他里面抽了出去。  
还未等堂本刚出口询问，堂本光一就小心温柔的将他揽在怀里扶着坐起来，然后帮他整理了一下身上乱七八糟的浴衣。  
堂本刚的腿还在发酸发软几乎站不住，他依靠着堂本光一看他给自己好好地系上腰带，也随手帮他整理了几下。虽然浴衣是穿好了，但是两个人的胯下都同样鼓起了一大包，他们低头看看彼此都忍不住笑出了声来。  
“来这里。”堂本光一将他护在怀里搂着去了窗前，让他的双手撑住了凉冰冰的窗台。  
当然，窗户上面贴着防偷窥的反光膜，而且窗帘也好好地拉上了，但是堂本刚依旧不怎么理解，他在窗前站好，这时堂本光一整个人都凑了上来，像白天收录时一样将他满满地圈在了怀里。  
感受着抵在屁股上那隔着两层布料也能传递过来的灼热和硬度，堂本刚腰后麻酥酥的，他已经明白堂本光一想要做什么了，配合地分开了双腿并且微微、尽力地翘起了臀部。这个站立的姿势虽然可能做到最后会有些辛苦，但是这样的角度却可以最大限度的避开宝宝的位置，让他们两个可以更加享受一些。  
堂本光一没有立刻进去，他用背后抱的姿势搂着心爱的人静静地待了一会儿，缓慢又亲昵地磨蹭着他的耳朵。  
堂本刚的耳朵依旧泛着可口的粉红色，耳鬓厮磨间身体也更加放松了些，而这时他感觉到了身后窸窸窣窣的响动，堂本光一收回一条手臂去草草撩开了自己浴衣的前摆让性器露出头来，随后抵住堂本刚的臀瓣稍稍用力。堂本刚没有穿内裤，一层很薄的浴衣布料随着堂本光一的动作深陷进股缝中，勾勒出了他完美诱人的臀型。堂本光一伸出手指沿着布料的褶皱游走，轻柔的触碰让堂本刚战栗不止，手指紧紧抓着窗沿求饶道：“扣酱，扣酱不要玩了好不好？”  
“好，都听你的。”堂本光一枕着堂本刚的肩膀，扯松他的衣摆撩起后面直接抵住他依旧是湿哒哒的穴口，用气声在他耳边低低地说，“还觉得我色情嘛？嗯？夫人？”  
麻痒从耳际传遍了全身包括每一根头发丝儿，堂本刚嘴巴微张，却只能喘息而什么都答不上来。他想要……想要堂本光一快要想疯了！  
“咱们继续白天的内容嘛……”堂本光一执着性器用顶端不断地在他的穴口进进出出却不碰更里面的地方，嗓音低哑地贴着他的耳朵喃喃，“让我教你、应该怎么射……”  
“快、快点……哈啊~”紧实的甬道一下子被彻底贯穿，堂本刚愉悦地用力挺起了身体，他把大半体重都交到了身后的堂本光一身上，后穴饥渴到不听控制地疯狂蠕动吮裹着他，他的身体实在是敏感极了，就着一插已经将他逼上了高潮，浴衣前摆的布料被喷湿了一小片。  
堂本光一光看他的反应就知道了，他将堂本刚前面的衣摆分开，让他涨红的性器暴露出来，一手圈着他的腰一手握住了那根还在滴淌着稀薄精液的性器轻柔地沿着茎干抚弄了两下。  
“Tsuyo，你要完全放松下来，听到了吗？”堂本光一轻柔的吻着他的耳廓诱导地说，“来，嘘……放松，放松下来，这样对宝宝好。你太紧张了我怕会伤到小家伙。”  
“啊啊~呜……好，我……我不、紧张……”  
堂本光一细致的把玩让刚刚高潮过的性器在他手中跳动起来。他很耐心地一手护在他才略微有一些弧度的小肚子上另一只手一点点刮去性器头上淌着的精液，在堂本刚颤抖地注视下将那根湿润的手指送入了唇边。  
堂本刚惊得一挺身子，还直挺着的性器一下子撞上了窗台不轻不重地刮了一下，痛得他低呼了一声缩紧身体，堂本光一被他夹得倒抽一口凉气，连忙哄着他去检查他有没有碰伤。  
“哎呀……Tsuyo不乖，要小心些啊，撞坏了这里……”堂本光一仔细检查过每一处确认没有什么严重的损伤之后，才低笑着嗔怪道，“还怎么喝奶嘛……”  
原本因高潮与疼痛略有些垂软的性器被他摆弄得重新硬起，堂本刚却用力地捏了一把堂本光一的手臂低喊：“你是变态吗！竟然想让宝宝来喝这个、这个……你……！”“谁说要让宝宝喝了？”堂本光一无辜地扬高了声调，含住了他的耳垂一下下舔弄着含混不清地说，“是我来喝啊……我最喜欢喝Tsuyo这里的牛奶了。”  
“嗯~别、别玩了扣酱……”  
堂本刚的身体原本就敏感，被挑逗得已经泛出了情色的粉红色，哪里想到堂本光一竟然说起下流话来还一套一套的，他又向前伏了一下身子翘起屁股划着圈子向后顶了顶，有些难堪又期待地半侧过头瞥着堂本光一。  
被他眸中潋滟的水色勾得心跳猛然加速的堂本光一也觉得挑逗得算是足够了，他试着抽插了几下确定了一下角度，又搀着堂本刚的身体帮他再向下趴伏了一点，确保自己无论怎样激烈地顶入也不会撞到宝宝在的地方，这才放心地一手按住他的肩膀，另一只手搂着腰将人固定住。  
以往堂本刚是极不喜欢这种后入的体位的，一个是他在欢爱时喜欢看着堂本光一的脸、与他能够拥抱在一起，再一个后入总给他一种从身心都被死死压制的感觉。要是之前的他是并不想接受这种感觉的。但是有了宝宝之后，这种感觉反倒翻涌了上来让他觉得极度复杂。既想要想之前一样，又渴望自己被爱人死死按住粗暴地疼爱……  
所以堂本光一将他摆成这个样子的那点小私心，堂本刚就不太在意了。  
然而就算是早就算计好要这样做，堂本光一也不敢托大，在反复向医生确认过时间之后忍过了头三个月，就算是现在也先极温柔地在紧裹他的窄穴抽插了两次作为试探，倒是逗得堂本刚更加绵软地低喘呻吟着不满地扭了一下腰。  
他转过头看着他无声的控诉着：你说好的激烈一点的呢？  
堂本光一低笑了一声，他用手指蹭蹭堂本刚桃粉色的脸颊，食指却被他一偏头含在了嘴里，舌尖不断舔舐着指腹，堂本刚充满情色意味地将他的手指吮得啧啧有声。  
眼看着这小东西不知死活地一个劲儿撩拨自己，堂本光一只觉得太阳穴突突直跳。他可是攒了三个月没能发泄尽兴啊，既然这孩子这么热情，自己可就不能太辜负他了。  
“放松Tsuyo。”堂本光一还是嘱咐地拍了拍他的后背，但还没等堂本刚点头，一轮狂风骤雨般地进攻席卷而来，引得堂本刚一时间抑制不住惊呼出声，随即扬高的嗓音化为愉悦婉转的呻吟，他也不试图控制自己的声音，诚实地将身体里流窜着爆炸着的快感都叫了出来。  
“呜~~舒服、好、好棒！光、光一~~再深……要、深……啊啊~”  
沙哑甜蜜的嗓音无疑催生了更猛烈的情欲，堂本光一加大力道快进快出地大力操弄着，每次撞上他的臀瓣都“啪”地一声闷响，同时身体被那充满弹性的肉臀弹得微微有了后撤的趋势，堂本光一就着那股弹力大开大合地整根出入，只操弄得他不过百十下就浑身燥热大汗淋漓，很快那轻薄的浴衣就完全黏在了身上。  
堂本刚的嗓子完全哑掉了，他哽咽着含着哭腔高一声低一句地呻吟，但是却连自己都听不懂在叫些什么，还没有做出正确的口型就被堂本光一大力的抽插顶得叫出声音根本什么都说不出来。  
他感觉自己就徘徊在天堂与地狱当中，眼前泛起了大片大片翻滚着的白金色光团，久违的激烈欢爱让他紧绷着的身体酥软如棉，但是体内深处的瘙痒却越来越重，简直连骨头都痒了起来，情欲的波涛被推筑地越积越高，他敏感异常的身体如同着了火一样滚烫一片，为了略微缓解，堂本刚甚至贪婪地趴伏在了冰冷的窗台上面想要换来一时的清凉。  
堂本光一感觉到了他热情的甬道越缩越紧，知道他是又快要高潮了，他用食指挑开他艳红的嘴唇玩弄他柔软发烫的舌头，同时扬起手掌“啪”地一下打上了圆润的臀瓣。  
“呀！”堂本刚一下子惊呼出声绷紧了身体，而同时堂本光一半点速度不减的在他紧缩的穴中狂插猛捣，敏感点几乎要给他磨得起了火，一浪一浪的高潮不停冲击着堂本刚的神经，在身体绷到了极点的时候他猛地剧烈一震性器抽搐着喷射出来。  
但这次高潮换来的不是堂本光一以往那样温柔体贴地暂停和抚慰，他紧抿着嘴在高潮后发着烫的身体中继续插捣，引着他高潮的余韵勾起不放、让快感堆积处另外一个巅峰，手也握住了堂本刚发着烫的性器，圈住湿黏的顶端用手掌绕着圈子打磨。  
“啊啊啊不要、不……啊啊不要！不、光一别……啊嗯~~不……别、别这样……放、放手！”  
堂本刚被尖锐直刺心脏的恐怖快感激得剧烈挣扎着拒绝起来，但是堂本光一死死地压住了他的身体，而摩擦刺激铃口带来的近乎刺痛的快感也正正好地插入了那团不停歇瘙痒烦扰着他的地方。堂本刚剧烈地颤抖着，高潮的快感被硬生生拖住延长、堆积到了他从未想过的高度，那甚至让他期待又有些害怕起来，他不知道若是这样继续下去，自己的身体还会怎样。  
堂本光一次次磨过他的敏感处再顶入最深，那里仿佛有着一张小嘴，自己要反复去撞击顶磨才肯微微张开，他也险些失去了理智疯狂一般向里胡顶乱撞，终于那小口被磨得打开了一点缝隙，堂本光一用力向前一拱整个性器头部嵌入进去，顿时那股紧裹着的吸力吮得他闷哼一声腰间猛地酥麻异常险些就那样射了。  
忽然堂本刚的哽咽呻吟声音加大了不少，堂本光一刚才抽插的时候手上也不停地刺激着他，这时候高潮的快感终于累积到了顶峰，他小腹酸胀到了极点，随着意识猛然飞扬着抽离了身体，一股水液顺着堂本光一的指隙激射而出一股脑地喷在了墙壁上面，喷湿了一大片。  
他的身体猛地软倒下去、酸软的双腿再也支撑不住，堂本光一慌忙抱着他坐倒在地上，这一冲击让性器陷得更深了，他闷哼着后脑一阵阵发麻一直顺着脊柱麻到了尾骨，竟就这么射了出来。  
被突如其来的深插跟射精刺激得性器又是一跳喷出了几股水儿来，堂本刚失神地瘫软在堂本光一怀里，时不时地剧烈颤抖一下，双眼完全散了聚焦仿佛沉浸到了一个只有他自己的世界中。  
两个人就这样休息了一阵他才醒来，定睛一看墙上一片狼藉、自己跟堂本光一身下也是湿淋淋的一摊，顿时羞得全身滚烫，扭着身子用力砸起了堂本光一的肩膀。  
休息了一阵堂本光一也又精神起来可以再战了，他圈着堂本刚的腰抚摸着他的后背柔声哄了两句，在他刚刚安静下来的时候又低笑着指着那片被喷湿的墙壁说：“瞧，世界地图呢，等着咱们就在这儿教宝宝认地图好不好啊？你看哦，这儿是日本、这儿是夏威夷，你Daddy在这儿的时候可激动了……”“你闭嘴！”  
堂本刚想要起身、面对堂本光一好好教育他一通，可是刚才那番让他从未体验过得激烈高潮似乎剥夺了他所有的力气，他现在就连撑起身体、让堂本光一从自己里面出来都做不到，软绵绵地扑腾了一阵又瘫回了堂本光一怀中。  
堂本光一低笑着安抚地揉揉他的小肚子又亲亲他的耳朵，低低的用气声问：“还要不要了？”  
虽然浑身酸软，但堂本刚回想起刚才激烈的欢爱依旧心头发痒，轻轻点了点头，又有些遗憾道：“可惜我、我没力气了……”  
“那我们去床头好不好？”堂本光一用引诱的语气哄着他。  
他们的床头是一个铁艺的雕花床架，正好可以让人扶住、跪着摆出后入的姿势。但是堂本光一知道堂本刚不喜欢那样，所以只能慢慢哄着他来。必要的时候，装装可怜他也不在意。  
但是堂本刚出乎他意料地很快就点了头。他甚至隐隐有些期待、希望堂本光一能够说一些平时根本没说过的下流话、甚至一些羞辱的话语，他想那样自己大概会得到更加强烈的刺激……  
堂本光一看他的表情就知道他心中所想，好笑又无奈地摇摇头，拖着他的身体先退出来。穴口已经被玩弄得濡湿红肿，在堂本光一退出之后一时间还没有办法闭合，几团浓精从那小洞深处滑落而出，堂本光一立刻扯开腰带脱了浴衣帮他草草垫在下身清理了一番。  
堂本刚撑着湿漉漉的地面脸上发烧，他竟然、刚刚竟然会被玩弄到失禁潮喷，好在堂本光一没有笑话他，这实在是太羞人了。  
堂本光一把人抱到床上，捧着他的脸认真又温柔地亲吻着他半张的唇，若有所指地看着他的眼睛郑重道：“你是我的爱人。刚。在我眼里你永远、也只是我的爱人、伴侣。”  
他充满爱意地抚摸着堂本刚汗湿的脸颊，又垂头去细细亲吻。堂本刚心头火烫熨帖，抬手环住他的脖子含着他的唇点点头。  
缠绵温馨的接吻结束之后，堂本刚主动撑起了身体。堂本光一立刻搀着他帮他起身、跪在床上撑住了床头。  
长翘的性器重新填进了身体中，堂本刚紧紧抓住那段冰冷的铁栏用力翘起了臀部向后贴去。  
他的心脏剧烈地跳动了起来，期待着像之前那次一样猛烈又奇异的高潮。  
堂本光一依旧小心地调整了几次姿势，又安抚地揉揉他的下腹小宝宝在的地方，有意避开之下就算再激烈也没问题了。  
“要开始了哦Tsuyo。”堂本光一故意趴在堂本刚耳边暧昧地低喃，堂本刚果然如他所料剧烈地颤抖了一下，期待地翘起屁股讨好似的磨蹭着他。  
生怕一开始就过于激烈会伤到了他，堂本光一这一次还是循序渐进的、先以缓慢又温柔的动作将性器推入、再慢慢抽出，反复几次才在堂本刚不满的嗔怪声中加快了速度。  
敏感异常的内壁被不断搔刮顶磨，刺激令堂本刚全身都抖个不停。那根温暖的肉棒填进来的时候也奇异地带来了一些充实安心的感觉，他禁不住贪婪地蠕动着穴内的肌肉配合堂本光一的动作，希望能够获得更加爽快的刺激，令人神思飞扬的快感让他心醉神迷。  
过度的刺激令他的敏感点已经坚硬如小石一般，每次堂本光一插入的时候都能够轻易感触到那一片尤其坚韧的部位，他干脆停止了一味深顶冲着那一小片区域反复顶磨，堂本刚立刻忍不住高声尖叫起来。  
“舒服嘛？”堂本光一环抱着他的身体，将手扣住了那隆着一层薄薄胸肉的敏感处，又呼地深插进去低喘着问，“还是这样舒服？”  
“都……嗯啊~~都要，都要！”  
听着他迫不及待的亢奋又悠长的吟叫，堂本光一低笑着揉揉他挺立的乳尖：“真是个贪心的坏孩子……”  
情欲之海早就澎湃翻涌地掀起了惊天巨浪，堂本刚享受着时浅时深的插捣咿咿呀呀哭叫起来。  
堂本光一怀念起刚才自己无意间撞进的那张小嘴里面，想着那可能是自己之前从未开垦过的地方，只是今天完全操开了才第一次触碰到它，又心痒难耐地用力掰开了堂本刚的臀瓣挺腰一顶，果然重重地撞上了那一片地方。  
“嗯啊~~！轻、轻点……”  
堂本光一一下子被吸住，脑后唰的略过了一阵电流，他难耐地低哼着用力捏住了堂本刚的腰，近乎失控地在他身体里面横冲直撞起来。  
肉体碰撞的激烈响声在屋内回荡着，堂本刚的臀肉都被撞得发红滚烫，但是那点痛感根本不算什么，与瘙痒无限交织的快感刺激才是他真正想要的。  
堂本光一在抽插中不忘摇摆着腰将穴内各个角落都顶捻刺激到，几处敏感更是打着圈地磨捣不停，插得堂本刚高高低低地哭叫不停，到最后嗓子哑到发不出声只能在自己每次深顶进去时溢出低低的一声喊叫。  
他再次顶到了令自己着迷不已的那处，但刚刚还接纳过自己的那张小口现在又闭合起来。他忍不住抵在那里磨蹭了两下，而这时堂本刚也忍不住再次激烈地呜咽着叫道：“那、那里舒服……呜~~要、还要……”  
堂本光一揽着他含住他的耳垂，揉搓着他的胸肉，另一只手环套着他紫涨的性器，同时听话地将自己怒张着的性器顶端近乎蛮横地再次塞进了那张小嘴里面。  
翻涌上来的麻痒和舒畅让他有了一种、自己已经和堂本刚完全合为一体的感觉。  
但是突如其来的酸麻让堂本刚觉得并不好受，他用力挣扎着扭动身体想要让堂本光一退出去，却被他用力按住，贴在耳边喷吐着灼热的气息威胁道：“乖乖不要动，来，放松张嘴让我操进去，进去就舒服了。”  
“呜~~不、这、这样会……啊嗯~~别磨了，好酸……好痒呜~”  
随着堂本光一的用力顶捻，深处那张顽皮的小嘴已经完全被操开了，软软乖乖地裹覆着堂本光一性器的顶端随着他的顶捻颤个不停，尖端填进去将它撑得严丝合缝，而此时他也终于想起来，这并不是自己第一次碰到这个地方了。  
上一次两人疯狂到了大半夜，到了最后时刻他误打误撞地发现了这个地方，随后……他们就有了宝宝。  
那时候好像还只是抵着那半张的小嘴儿射进去的。这算是什么？难道这就是男子体内相当于子宫的那处宫胞了吗？那现在……  
一瞬间堂本光一出了一身冷汗，他甚至想立刻马上拿起手机打给私人医生问问自己这种行为对堂本刚的身体有没有害……  
当然，他也马上就那样做了。  
他捂着堂本刚的嘴巴尽量低声迅速地跟医生交流了几句，确定就算射在那里也没什么害处、反而能给宝宝提供能量和营养之后才放心地挂了电话。  
而这时不满于他走神的堂本刚“恶狠狠”地回头瞪着他，但是眼波流转间在堂本光一看来完全就只是媚态横生亟待疼爱的模样。  
“呀~！”  
只是轻轻磨了一下，堂本刚又惊喘着软了身子，堂本光一低笑着揉搓他的左胸调笑道：“这里是不是长肉了？嗯Tsuyo？是在为喂奶做好准备了吗？”  
完全的下流话，他明明心里清楚就算堂本刚能够帮他产下小宝贝也没有办法泌乳，却还是黏着他的乳粒轻轻揪了起来。堂本刚也清楚，但是羞耻感还是将他层层包裹，偏偏这时堂本光一抵在那小嘴儿中的性器又动了动，左左右右地顶磨起来。  
“啊啊啊不……别！”  
他的身体剧烈颤动着，一时间饱胀酸麻以及剧烈尖锐的快感一股脑地炸了开来，他的性器也颤动着喷出了一股稀薄的精水，强烈的快感一波波冲击着他的心神，一直以来都勉强保持清醒的理智彻底被吞没在了欲海之中。  
随着高潮接二连三连成片的来临，堂本刚体内那张紧致软滑的小口一下下啜着性器顶端，堂本光一连连吸气都没能忍住那股要命的销魂刺激，连忙抽出来连连插捣了数十下，又将棒尖儿填进那张小嘴里面才射出来。  
“啊啊~~！烫、呜……~撑、好撑、嗯……”  
被灌溉满满的堂本刚再一次瘫软下去，堂本光一连忙抱着他倒在床上，前胸贴着他的后背紧搂着他休息起来。  
堂本刚此时也反应过来，他有些担心地细声问：“你、你射在那里，不会有什么问题吧？”  
“不会的。医生说了那些是营养。”堂本光一低笑着吻着他的耳朵，又挺腰顶了顶，尚未疲软的性器磨得堂本刚再次惊呼出声，一股酸麻横生扩散，他全身都又酥又软，如同泡进了温水一般舒适，一时间竟然又有些想要了。  
想着堂本光一都已经射过两次了，堂本刚也有点怀疑他能不能跟自己再来一次。  
堂本光一一直撑着脑袋看他，虽然只能看到小半侧脸，但他的神情还是很清楚的。尤其是最后那个遮掩着看向自己的、怀疑的眼神。  
顿时堂本光一就炸毛了，他抽出性器把堂本刚翻了个身按在床上，捏着他的下巴眯着眼睛威胁道：“怎么了？嗯？你在想什么？”  
“嗯……”堂本刚有些害羞，他垂着眼帘、睫毛微颤不好意思地低声说，“还想、再一次……”  
堂本光一见他那副可口的模样就气不起来了，手指点点他的鼻尖叹道：“你还真的打算把你老公榨干啊？这样以后宝宝会饿肚子哦。”  
堂本刚抬眼飞快地瞥了他，蠕动着嘴唇说：“那我、我也饿嘛……”他心痒痒地咬住一点点下唇，微低下头用堂本光一最抵挡不住的目光向上看他，乌黑湿润的眼睛里面有点委屈也有乞求，看得堂本光一一阵火起，捏捏他的脸颊直接吻上去。  
来一次是可以的，不过好歹得休息一会儿再来。  
他在接吻的间隙温柔地解开了堂本刚的腰带，将湿漉漉的浴衣左右翻开，向下趴了一点含住了他的乳首。  
“嗯啊——~~扣酱……”  
用力的吸吮让堂本刚长长软软地叫起来。尖锐又过瘾的快感让他禁不住轻微地扭动着身体，伸手抱住堂本光一的脑袋揉乱了他的头发。  
但是堂本光一一个劲儿没完没了地吸他，堂本刚就有些受不了了，他推了几次但是浑身发软推不动，只得顺着堂本光一的意思求饶道：“好啦别、别吸了，没有奶的……”  
“嗯？没有吗？”堂本光一果然低笑着抬起头来，亲亲堂本刚的下巴暧昧地低喃道，“可是好甜啊……吃不够。”  
说着他又垂下头去，啧啧有声地吸起了另一侧乳头。  
“嗯~”被他的情话逗得浑身一颤，更是被吮吸弄得魂儿都差点被吸出来了，堂本刚分开腿勾住他的腰，将人紧紧地搂住。只不过力气不怎么足，过了不一会儿就攀不住又瘫软在床上。  
“好在宝宝不用跟我争宠。”堂本光一捻着他胀大红肿的乳粒在他耳边柔声说，“到时候给她买奶粉来喝，你的牛奶就有我来喝……上下都是我的。”“你、你闭嘴啦！呜……慢、慢点……”  
堂本光一重整旗鼓顶磨着他酸软的穴口，故意进进出出逗弄了他一阵才慢慢推到深处。两人面对面的姿势他还是有些怕碰到宝宝，所以一切动作都很小心。  
他试探着插了几下却发现，除非极其激烈地冲进去、否则这个姿势有点难以够到那张销魂的小嘴巴。试了几次之后堂本刚脸上也出现了些许不满的神色，还不等堂本光一思索着怎样说服他，他已经一把将人推开，然后利索的翻了个身翘起了臀部，还朝着惊呆的堂本光一晃了晃。  
到嘴不吃可不是堂本光一的作风。很快新一轮激烈的缠绵就再次开始。  
越做越爱、越做越爱，堂本光一不知道这究竟是心理上的常态还是只存在于灵魂伴侣之间的现象，他恨不得把堂本刚紧紧抱住勒进自己身体里跟他融为一体从此以后再也不分开。  
“怎么这张小嘴又闭上了？嗯？”堂本光一整个伏在他背上拿棒尖儿磨蹭他羞涩闭合着的宫胞入口处，被他顶磨到微肿的软肉颤巍巍地、可怜兮兮地慢慢打开了一个小口，堂本刚被他磨得浑身激颤腰身扭动，他体会过了被填满内芯的快感之后，也就不满于这种不上不下的刺激了，急迫地希望堂本光一能够一鼓作气地将他填满。  
“想让我进去嘛？”堂本光一舔舐着他的耳垂，将舌尖伸到耳中撩拨着里面的小绒毛，堂本刚被他逼得几乎哭出声来，他已经被压得平趴在了床上，双眼都被泪水糊住，用力眨着眼睛才重新看清楚了东西，难受地摇晃着屁股哽咽着答道：“想……进来嘛！”  
堂本光一享受着爱人的撒娇和求饶，还不满足地加了点力气撞撞那半张着的小口故意问：“我已经在你里面了啊？还要进去哪儿？”  
“你……你混蛋！啊啊~~”  
堂本光一腰身一挺，性器尖头瞬间侵入了那处紧致软滑当中，堂本刚惊呼一声两腿蹬得笔直，体内却剧烈地颤动着。他几乎能够感觉到那根性器头上的下缘、撑起的肉棱刮蹭着宫胞敏感的入口，转瞬间他又被堂本光一填满并且顶上了高潮。  
“好爽……啊啊~~扣酱、舒服……舒服啊呜呜~~！”  
这样简单地就失去了神志一般胡乱淫叫起来，堂本刚下意识稍稍拱起身体，堂本光一的下一记狠顶抵着他直接撞开了一阵爆炸般的快感，小腹处也猛地一阵濡湿，他无力地伸手想下去摸索一下，却摸到了堂本光一伸过去的手。  
“又喷水了哦。”堂本光一暧昧地握住了他湿漉漉的性器用气声在他耳边说，“这不是射的很好嘛……不用我教了。”  
“你……你混……啊嗯~~别、别磨了……呜~~~酸、好酸……呜呜……”  
高潮一波波来个不停，堂本刚仿佛真的被刺激到了那一点上了一样在每次堂本光一顶磨他的时候都会有一小股水珠喷涌出来，很快两人身下又湿透了一大片。  
“身体那么敏感怎么办呀……”堂本光一啃着他的耳朵一下下抽插着问，“要多补充水分才行了，你看你湿的……”  
“呜~~”  
酸胀到极点的性器又抽搐着喷出了一股连成了线的水珠，随后就只不停颤着吐不出什么东西了。  
只是射过两次敏感度大大降低的堂本光一这次可没那么好打发了，而且他也逐渐地能够挺住那张销魂的小嘴儿不断吸吮轻啜的诱惑，中间甚至还哄着堂本刚喝了小半杯水补充了一下水分。  
接连不断地刺激前列腺让他很快又有东西可流了，堂本刚叫哑了嗓子也没能让堂本光一停下来，在不断翻搅着的快感与酸麻中只能喃喃地念着：“不要、不要了……”  
却连他自己都听不太清。  
“嗯？不要了？”堂本光一咬了咬他的耳朵，一边用手指不断刺激着他敏感的铃口跟冠状沟一边坏笑问，“刚才是谁说还想要？是谁怀疑我不行的？嗯？”  
“呜……我、不是……没、啊嗯~~不要、又……啊啊~”  
绷紧的身体再次激颤着，溢出的汁液湿了堂本光一一手。  
“嗯……看样子这次‘射的指导’还是很成功的……”堂本光一不再死死压制住他，他揽了一把堂本刚的胯部让他将臀部翘高一些，随即提枪又是一阵狂插猛捣。  
“啊啊……啊……呜……不、不要了……呜……”  
堂本刚只记得他的意识似乎迷失在了那片极乐的白光当中，浑身酥酥麻麻软绵绵的，有点累，但是舒服极了。好像回到了摇篮中一般，全身都舒适得完全放松下来。  
后来意识慢慢清醒，他才发现是堂本光一正抱着他轻轻地摇晃着拍打，像哄孩子睡觉一样。  
他忍不住低笑起来：“我又不是……咳，小孩子……”他这才发现自己的嗓音已经沙哑到没法听了，身上也酸痛得要命。只是小腹暖暖的，里面酥酥麻麻似乎还残存着几丝高潮的余韵。  
堂本光一连忙拿了放在一边的蜂蜜水来喂他喝下了两口。  
刚才把他做晕过去之后他帮堂本刚清理了身体，顺便打电话给了公司那边，让他们放掉一个原本压住的消息。那天他陪堂本刚去医院做检查，回来之后顺路还去了宝宝用品店随意看看，被人拍下之后公司按照之前一直以来的操作压了下来。  
不过既然堂本刚想要公开，那么堂本光一就帮他做到。  
就堂本刚昏睡的这么一点的时间，外面就已经炸开了锅。堂本光一拿出手机点开推特之后，送到了堂本刚眼前。  
现在铺天盖地全部都是“堂本氏好事将近？！产检之后温馨选购婴儿用品”“J家王子升格国王，手挽爱人甜蜜出游”之类的新闻。堂本刚原本看了心头一紧，却又觉得如果是消息没压住的话堂本光一不至于这么主动让自己看。  
“我放出去的。”堂本光一吻着他的额角低声道，“以后我们可以大大方方的了。”  
堂本刚看着手机噗嗤一笑：“你看这一条，‘烧香拜佛天天求着KinKi合体，谁想到他俩天天晚上都合体’……哈哈哈哈~”  
虽然不满于爱人的关注点不在自己而在手机，但是能看到他如此开心，堂本光一还是满足的。他叹了口气，尽量温柔自然地把手机拿走并且问：“要不要吃点东西？肚子饿吗？”  
“嗯……有点饿了。”堂本刚清醒过来之后也感觉到了剧烈运动过后身体的疲惫，他揉揉肚子随口道，“扣酱下面给我吃好不好？”  
堂本光一挑眉，凑到他耳边暧昧又苦恼地吻着他的耳廓低声道：“诶……还想吃吗？你老公可是一滴都没有了啊。”  
堂本刚被他逗得浑身一颤，嗔怒地将人用力推开还拍了几巴掌上去。堂本光一大笑着就势将他按住，嘴唇胶着在一处两人又禁不住缠绵地吻在了一起。  
这次平静下来两人心头只有温馨不断蔓延着，堂本刚动情地环着他的脖子，最后竟觉得眼睛有些热辣辣的。  
两人分开一点距离，堂本刚眯着眼睛抚摸着堂本光一的脸颊有些哽咽地低喃：“我何德何能……能够跟你相爱。”  
“这也是我想说的话啊Tsuyo。”堂本光一体贴地没有出言安慰，他让爱人自己消化掉突如其来的伤感，又亲亲他的嘴唇柔声问，“想吃什么面？乌冬还是荞麦？”  
“煮碗素面就好了。”堂本刚笑着回答他，他的手搭着堂本光一的肩膀轻柔的捏了捏，“咱们两个一块吃，吃完好睡觉。”  
“好。”  
堂本光一起身坐在床边，在身前的温暖消失后，他怅然若失地又扭头去看半躺在床上的人。堂本刚也望着他，半张着嘴巴脸上带着些许失落和渴望。  
心意相通的两人瞬间明白了对方的意思，堂本光一重新压向他的同时，堂本刚已经张开了双臂揽住他的肩背。  
堂本光一又封住了他的唇：“亲够了我再去。”  
“嗯~唔……”  
但是他们两人只顾着亲热也没能意识到……怎么会有亲得够的时候呢。

===================================

孩子的设定跟我四年之前写的某篇奇幻文有点像  
灵魂伴侣的一方体内会有一个宫胞，在宝宝成型之后会沉到下腹的位置、一是方便宫胞吸取每一次欢爱的“营养”给宝宝成长，再一个是方便欢爱不会伤到孩子。  
所以光一把拔灌溉越勤奋小公主就越能健康快乐地成长~


End file.
